Spelt from Sybil's Leaves by pipenerd
by claudia20100
Summary: Il Lord Oscuro riflette sui cambiamenti che Harry ha portato nella sua vita. In realtà, semplice romanticismo sotto forma di drabble. Consideratela allo stesso modo di una scatola di cioccolatini per il giorno di San Valentino.


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
__ATTENZIONE__: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

oOoOo

_**TITOLO**__**:**__** Spelt from Sybil's Leaves**__ (Dalle Foglie Della Sibilla)_

_**AUTRICE**__**:**__ pipenerd_

_**RATING**__**: R**_

_**PARING**__**:**__ Harry/Voldemort_

_**TRAMA**__**:**__ Il Lord Oscuro riflette sui cambiamenti che Harry ha portato nella sua vita. In realtà, semplice romanticismo sotto forma di drabble. Consideratela allo stesso modo di una scatola di cioccolatini per il giorno di San Valentino._

_**GENERE**: Angst, Romantico_

**AVVERTIMENTI**: AU, OOC, Sesso non descrittivo

_**LINK**__**:**__ L'account dell'autrice è registrato su Fanfiction . net(^www. fanfiction . net/u/1143219/pipenerd^).  
E' possibile trovare la storia su __Fanfiction . net__(^www. fanfiction .net/s/4064178/1/Spelt_from_Sybils_Leaves^)._

_**TRADUZIONE**__**:**__ La storia è una one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inviato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

_**BETAREADER**__: GeaKristh (Ufficio BetaReader, link al profilo ^www . serintage .com /ufficio /viewuser .php ?nick=GeaKristh^)_

_BUONA LETTURA!_

oOoOo

_Dedicata a __**Stefano**__, perché nonostante siano passati cinque anni, io sono disposta "a porre quel tipo di fiducia in te" ogni singolo istante._

_Buon San Valentino._

oOoOo

_"Il nostro responso, Oh il nostro oracolo!"_

Gerard Manley Hopkins, Dalle foglie della Sibilla, 1918.

Capelli scuri, arruffati sono adagiati sul cuscino accanto al mio. Devo accostarmi vicino, mio Harry, per sentire il suono dolce del tuo respiro, per vedere l'alzarsi e l'abbassarsi delle spalle mentre stai dormendo.

E' sconcertante come la tua presenza nella mia vita abbia trasformato tutto quanto. Non ho mai dormito con nessuno prima di te. Il sesso era una funzione necessaria, essenziale come il mangiare e altrettanto irrilevante. Qualcosa in te trasforma il mio comportamento, mi spinge a soffermarmi, a rivalutare il legame tra lo sfiorarsi e le emozioni provate. Mi è caro il tuo modo di guardarmi, di volta in volta esigente o rapito; sono reso umile dal tumulto delle emozioni che accompagna le ondate di piacere che fluiscono attraverso il mio corpo.

Quando allungo la mano per tenerti stretto negli attimi prima di addormentarmi, sento una soddisfazione primordiale nel rivendicare qualcosa di così prezioso come mio.

Non avrei mai immaginato che un mago avrebbe potuto sentirsi confortato dalla mia presenza e tuttavia tu ti raggomitoli al mio fianco in assoluta contentezza. Sento la tua presenza nei miei sogni e avverto il tuo corpo stringersi più vicino nella notte, mentre inconsciamente tenti di cancellare il confine tra di noi. Questo è ciò che ci ha spinti insieme: la consapevolezza che nessuno di noi potrebbe essere integro o contento senza l'altro, il sospetto crescente che uno non potrebbe sopravvivere se l'altro morisse. E tuttavia, per quanto sia stretta la connessione o intenso il piacere che condividiamo, un dubbio rovina questa tranquillità: mentre io posso avere il tuo corpo e condividere i tuoi pensieri, tu rimani un'entità separata, un essere con proprie virtù che non riesco mai a controllare completamente o a possedere del tutto. Hai _scelto _di stare con me; potresti altrettanto facilmente cambiare idea e scegliere qualcuno o qualcosa d'altro, abbandonandomi. Mi stai insegnando l'inutilità della dominazione e la necessità di incertezza e trovo questa nuova filosofia difficile da accettare.

Non sono mai appartenuto a nessuno prima d'ora. Sono sempre stato quello che reclamava e prendeva, che accettava la fedeltà e che respingeva gli indegni. Ora mi sforzo per soddisfare le tue aspettative, poiché le mie non sono più abbastanza alte. I miei obiettivi sono cambiati e i miei piani modificatigrazie alla tua presenza. Sono stranamente perplesso nel capire come ciò sia avvenuto. Avevo intenzione di ucciderti, Harry, proteggendo me stesso tramite il compimento della profezia; ma, come Laio aveva scoperto, è difficile sottrarsi al destino. Al contrario, hai corrotto le mie intenzioni, ti sei insinuato nella mia esistenza intrappolando una parte della mia anima.

Ho denigrato l'amore tutta la mia vita. Era un altro nome per la manipolazione, la vulnerabilità e la schiavitù. Mi hai fatto dubitare tutto ciò, come tante altre cose. Mi stai ricreando, e ho paura e spero in egual misura che tutto ciò che sto diventando sia accettabile per me e ti sia gradito. L'unica cosa che non posso tollerare in me è la debolezza, ma so che non me lo chiederai mai; ammiri troppo la forza.

Non ho mai avuto un eguale prima d'ora, mio Harry. Non credo che ti sia venuto in mente quanto sia difficile per me condividere il potere, o rimettermi al tuo giudizio, o ammettere che, in alcuni casi, le tue conoscenze siano superiorio che tu sia più adatto grazie all'esperienza.

Eppure, nonostante questo continuo stato di incertezza, mi sento come se insieme avessimo superato il punto di non ritorno. Quando ti guardo dormire, come adesso, sono pervaso dalla felicità indescrivibile che hai portato nella mia vita. Penso che anche tu sia felice, sebbene talvolta mi venga in mente che tutto questo sia strano anche per te. Mi chiedo se, a dispetto della tua avversione innata per la politica e per la strategia, questo periodo di reinvenzione costante possa non essere altrettanto sgradevole per te come lo è per me.

Quando ti confronto con uno dei frequenti paradossi causati dal nostro legame, tu spesso scrolli le spalle con un'esasperante mancanza di preoccupazione e sorridi. "Improvviseremo" mi dici. Questa sera, comincio a sospettare che forse la tua risposta non sia, dopo tutto, un qualche fortuito piano di gioco da Cercatore, ma un'ammissione di resa di fronte alle strane e potenti, invisibili forze che agiscono nella nostra vita.

Mi ricordo il giorno che ti ho insegnato a volare e come tu l'abbia imparato così facilmente. Mi hai detto che davvero non capivi _come _avevi fatto; ti eri semplicemente abbandonato alla forza di gravità. Forse questo "improvvisare" è il tuo modo di esprimere quello stesso tipo di fiducia nella forza che tu chiami 'amore'.

L'unico potere in cui ho mai creduto così fortemente è il potere della magia. Ho esercitato la sua forza, testato i suoi limiti e riposto la mia fiducia nella sua capacità di salvare la mia vita in situazioni disperate. Nonostante questo, la magia è solo uno strumento. Non ho mai trovato prima alcun potere o essere a cui sia stato disposto a cedere il controllo, consentire di guidare la mia vita e determinare il mio futuro.

Ma ammetto che adesso, in questo preciso istante, sono finalmente disposto a porre quel tipo di fiducia in te.

oOoOo

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di quest__a one-shot: __**GeaKristh **__(beta)._


End file.
